A conventional way for packing an article with a cushioning agent mostly is wrapping around the article with a plastic sheet on which a plurality of small raised air bags are projected to attain to the shock-absorbed cushioning functions. But the shock absorption capability of the small air bags is limited such that the cushioning and the shock absorption effects to a larger shock or impulse cannot be attained.
Therefore, an air packing bag made from a resin material is developed. Please refer to FIGS. 1A to 1D. An air inlet A11 is disposed on one side of a packing bag A10 and an air entering passageway A12 is connected to the air inlet A11, in which the air entering passageway A12 has air routes respectively communicated with each air chamber A13 and is disposed with an air valve A14 constituted by a upper air valve film and a lower air valve film. After air in the air inlet A11 is filled into each air chamber A13 via the air entering passageway A12, the air packing bag A10 can then be filled with air to expand and used as a cushioning means. For example, Taiwan Utility Patent No. M262680 proposes an air packing bag with a reverse air locking sheet capable of being used for wrapping a flat type article; if a type of the article is irregular or a breadth of a product is slightly different, a different air packing bag must then be used to process packing. Furthermore, Chinese Patent Publishing No. CN1620392A proposes a thin plastic film made bag with an air cushioning effect; the side protection is not good and the wrapping is difficult when it is used for packing a square or an irregular polygonal type article. Furthermore, Chinese Utility Patent No. 2004200870092 discloses a double side enforced type air cushioning bag; a shape of the bag is fixed and without any elasticity while being used such that it is only adapted to pack a flat article and unable to warp a square article. Moreover, each packing bag must be conform to a size of a packed-to-be article, otherwise it cannot be used; namely, it is not a multipurpose bag.